<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bare it all by DracoIgnis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079198">Bare it all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis'>DracoIgnis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Beach Sex, Beaches, F/M, Flirting, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Nude Beach, Nudity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to a nude beach is not as fun as Jon expected - until he bumps into Daenerys. She is about to make his summer holiday in Sweden a whole lot better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bare it all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>..</p><p> </p><p>By the time they spotted the girls, Jon had almost given up hope.</p><p>The nude beach had been a great idea - in theory. When he and Grey discussed travelling to Sweden, it was the first item on their bucket list. Jon’s brother Robb went the year before, and he came back insisting that it was the most <em> liberating </em>experience any man could ever have. He’d painted them a sweet picture of never-ending sunshine, cold beers, and female celebrities strolling around with all on display.</p><p><em> He just never mentioned that they would be </em> near dead <em> celebrities, </em> Jon thought sourly as he glared across the beach. Everywhere he looked, he saw gaunt women with grey hair and crinkled skin, and bald men with liver spots and bones that cracked when they walked. He didn’t feel like he was on holiday at all. Rather, he felt as if he’d stumbled into his grandmother’s nursing home, and he fought the urge to offer every old lady his arm as they scuffled their way across the sandy dunes.</p><p>“Man, this sucks,” Grey said bitterly from behind his shades. “I went through all that pain for nothing?” He gestured down his chest. In preparation for their trip, he had invested in a full body wax session. His skin shined smoothly in the warm summer sun.</p><p>Jon pushed down his own sunglasses a bit as he looked his friend up and down. “I don’t know about that,” he said, “that sweet lady at the cafe seemed impressed. She gave you a discount.”</p><p>“Yeah, using her <em> senior membership</em>.”</p><p>“Age is not everything,” Jon teased, but when Grey said:</p><p>“Maybe not, but it’s <em> something</em>,” he had to agree.</p><p>Whilst Jon <em> did </em> feel free-spirited strolling across the burning sand nude, he was grateful Grey hadn’t managed to talk him into getting a wax himself. His coarse black body hair was the only thing allowing his cock some decency, and though he’d meticulously trimmed the edges, he felt well tucked out of sight.</p><p>But his smugness didn’t last, because there, right by the edge of the dunes where the green grass started taking over, sat two young women. Jon stopped dead in his tracks, and Grey followed suit not long after, his eyes seeking the girls too.</p><p>One had rich, brown skin and dark, soft curls which blew gently in the breeze. Her nose was buried in a magazine, but even from a distance Jon could tell that a pair of golden eyes were peeking back at them from above the pages, her black brows knitted together in thought. The woman beside her was pale; her skin was glistening with sunscreen, and yet every joint of hers seemed to be blushing pink. She was sunbathing on her back, a silver braid of hair swung over her shoulder.</p><p>Jon turned and pretended to be watching the rolling waves as he took in the sight of the pale girl out of the corners of his eyes. She was beautiful, he thought, from the tips of her small wiggling toes to the top of her braided hair. He tried not to stare, but when she drew one leg up, he briefly caught sight of the tender, rose skin between her thighs. He had to avert his eyes with a blush.</p><p>Grey joined his side, clearing his throat. “What do you think?” he asked. They were too far away for the women to hear anything, but he was still whispering. His voice was almost drowned out by the screeching seagulls flying past above. “Have we got a chance?”</p><p>“Maybe if they’re blind,” Jon mumbled. “They look like <em> models.</em>”</p><p>“Maybe they’re the celebrities your brother talked about,” Grey pointed out.</p><p>By now, Jon doubted Robb had ever even been in the same <em> country </em> as someone famous, but he couldn’t completely deny Grey’s words - the women did seem like they could be on the front cover of some gossip paper. “How old do you think they are?” Jon asked, glancing back at them. “Bit younger than us? Mid-twenties?”</p><p>Grey huffed: “Age is not everything,” and he gave Jon’s back a pat before setting off in their direction, his steps long and confident.</p><p>All Jon could do was try to shake the colour out of his cheeks as he hurried to keep up with his friend.</p><p>By the time they were midway there, both of the women had caught on. They were sitting up, staring toward them with a bemused look on their faces which made Jon’s stomach flutter. But Grey didn’t seem to mind. “Hello,” he called out and waved, casually pushing his shades onto his forehead as he sent the brown girl a glimmering smile. “Good day for a swim.”</p><p>“Is it?” the woman replied. She put down her magazine and slowly let her eyes run up and down Grey’s dry body. “Doesn't look like you’ve been swimming.”</p><p>Grey paused and gave Jon a stumped look, so Jon took in a deep breath, turned to the pale girl and uttered the only thing that came to his mind: “I see you’re sunbathing.” He could’ve kicked himself.</p><p>The woman was leaning onto her elbows, a pair of violet eyes peeking over the top of her shades as she took him in. Just like her friend, her eyes seemed to roam. Jon wasn’t sure whether to feel grateful for his extra hair or ashamed. “You don’t say,” she said, “you seemed to get a good look at my activities from afar. Decided to get a close-up?”</p><p>Jon felt like digging a hole in the sand and sticking his face into it. Sweat was slipping down his cheeks, and he wiped it off in his arm as he shuffled on the spot. “I didn’t mean to stare,” he said in a quiet voice.</p><p>“All forgiven,” the woman replied, her own gaze clearly fixated between Jon’s legs. Whether she was doing it on purpose or not, Jon wasn’t quite sure. When she licked her lips, he found his hands awkwardly dropping to cover his crotch.</p><p>The other girl was still looking at Grey, her golden eyes making him warmer than the bashing heat from the sun. “Do you swim?” she asked, and Grey proudly declared:</p><p>“I can float.” He looked like he regretted his words immediately, but the woman merely smirked.</p><p>“I could teach you breaststrokes if you’d like?” she suggested in a teasing voice.</p><p>Grey was practically beaming. He helped her to her feet as he said: “I’m Grey, by the way.”</p><p>“I’m Missandei,” the girl replied. Once standing, she didn’t let go of his hand, and Grey couldn’t stop smiling as he stalked past Jon toward the water, an air of importance about him.</p><p>Jon looked practically dumbstruck. <em> How the hell is he so charming? </em> he thought as he watched his friend disappear down the coastline. When he turned back to the other girl, he found her chuckling.</p><p>“Missi has that effect on men,” she said as if she’d read Jon’s mind.</p><p>“Maybe <em> most </em> men,” Jon blurted before he could stop himself, his own gaze lingering on the woman’s sweet face.</p><p>She smiled at his words. “I’m Daenerys,” she said and stretched out her hand, her other arm folding over her breasts as he shook her palm.</p><p>“I’m Jon,” Jon said. “Are you Swedish?”</p><p>“Because I’m blonde?” Daenerys asked amused.</p><p>“Is that some sort of <em> faux pas </em>around here?”</p><p>“Kind of,” she nodded, “but yes, I’m from Storuman.”</p><p>“Is that near Stockholm?” he asked, mentioning the only Swedish city he knew.</p><p>Daenerys raised her brows, but simply replied: “Somewhere around there.” Still, something in her voice told him that it was anywhere <em> but </em> near Stockholm. When she patted the space next to her, Jon gingerly sat down on the edge of her towel, making sure not to have anything accidentally touch the fabric. Daenerys chuckled: “First time nude?”</p><p>“In my life?” Jon jested.</p><p>Daenerys boldly pointed to his crotch. “It’s the way you cover up. No one here covers up. That’s kind of the point.”</p><p>“What if you get a hard on?” Jon asked before quickly clarifying: “Not that I have one.” His cheeks were reddening again. <em> I’m such a damn fool, </em> he scolded himself, though he felt a bit better when Daenerys laughed.</p><p>“It can happen, especially if you’re new,” she said and cocked her head. Her braid slipped over her shoulder at the movement, the tip teasing her pink nipple.</p><p>Jon tried very hard not to stare - but his eyes still managed to round her heavy breasts before he focused on the sand in front of him. He dug his fingertips into the ground until it started turning cold, plucking out smooth stones and seashells at random. “What do you do if it happens?” he asked.</p><p>“Depends on the man,” Daenerys said, clarifying absolutely nothing. She pushed her feet into the sand next to Jon, reached into her bag, and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. She lathered up her palms and started rubbing the cream into her legs as she asked: “Where are you from?”</p><p>“Scotland,” Jon replied.</p><p>“Edinburgh?” Daenerys mused.</p><p>Jon couldn’t help but smile a little. “Somewhere around there,” he copied her reply, earning a chuckle from her.</p><p>Daenerys’ fingertips were running up the insides of her thighs. Her milky skin was growing more pink and more soft the closer she came to her sex. Jon felt his mouth go dry as she continued to rub herself shiny. She was just about to push one leg down again when she caught him looking. Her voice was gentle: “Do you mind?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jon said and quickly looked away again. His heartbeat had quickened. He felt like he’d managed to break every single nude beach rule in a matter of minutes. The men at the camping site had made it quite clear: don’t expose yourself on purpose, don’t stare, and don’t be inappropriate.</p><p>But Daenerys shook her head: “No, sorry, I mean - <em> would </em> you mind?” She handed over the bottle as she nodded toward her back. “Missi normally does it.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jon blinked and grabbed the bottle, relief filling his chest. “Sure.” As Daenerys turned her back on him, he moved to settle behind her, legs folded, as he squirted some cream into his hands. A scent of cocoa butter filled the air. Jon let it linger in his nostrils as he reached out and placed his palms flatly to Daenerys’ shoulders, causing her to shiver.</p><p>“It’s cold,” she said.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jon muttered, and he started drawing circles with his fingertips, trying to warm up the cream as he ran it down her back. She felt silken and warm, and when he leaned in he could smell sun and sand on her nape. A few grains were stuck to her spine, glimmering in the light. He brushed them off the best he could.</p><p>As he moved, so did Daenerys; her shoulders rolled against his palms, her back arched to meet his fingertips, and as his strokes dragged lower, she sighed ever so softly. “You’re really good at this,” she commented.</p><p>Jon eyed her arse; her buttocks were full and firm and slightly flushed, like a perfect peach. He resisted the urge in him to grab at them and pinch the flesh. “I give a mean massage,” he said, pushing his thumbs in by her shoulder-blades, causing her head to loll forward with a moan.</p><p>Daenerys took a deep breath in through her nose and peeled off her sunglasses. She put them aside and glanced over her shoulder at him. “What else can those hands do?” she asked in a low voice.</p><p>Jon felt his palms freeze on her back as he stared into her violet eyes in surprise. There was nothing to mistake this time around - the way she looked at him was like a dare. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, and her pale lashes bashed invitingly. “What else?” Jon heard himself say, his voice faint. He smacked his lips to speak, but his mind was buzzing blankly. All he could focus on was the itch suddenly growing in his groin.</p><p>As he didn’t speak immediately, Daenerys’ hands slipped around, and she grabbed a hold of any part of his arms that she could reach. Then, slowly, she led him along, forcing him to scoot closer to her bare buttocks as she drew his fingertips along her sides, around her ribs, and up to her bosom. She closed his palms around her breasts, her own hands lingering atop of his as she pressed his hold tight. “What else?” she breathed, smirking.</p><p>Jon felt his whole face go red, and his eyes darted around the stretch of beach in front of them. It was partially deserted; here, at the edge of the dunes, only an elderly couple sunbathing was just visible over the next stretch of rough grass, and at the shallow part of the water a naked woman was casually strolling along. No one was watching them. He felt the itching in his groin grow stronger.</p><p>“Is this allowed?” he asked in a hushed voice, though his fingers were already moving on their own accord. Her breasts felt heavy and soft in his hands. He trapped her nipples between her fingertips and sensed his heartbeat quicken as the small, pink buds hardened at once.</p><p>Daenerys purred: “Do you want to stop?” She was pushing into his touch, stroking his knuckles and guiding him across her bosom, making him touch her in all the places that made her shiver.</p><p>Jon leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear as he admitted: “I want to fuck you.” He felt it - how his cock was growing between his legs, filling with blood as Daenerys persistently grinded into his hold. At his words, she settled more snugly against his chest, her arse pressing to his length.</p><p>“In that case,” she said, dragging one of his hands down her breasts and across her stomach. She turned to look him in the eyes. Her violet ones were glimmering mischievously. “You should show me what you can do."</p><p>Jon’s hand dropped to between Daenerys’ legs. It felt burning hot, and as Jon’s fingertips brushed in between her labia, he felt how soaked her sex already was. <em> I can’t believe I’m doing this, </em> he thought, his mind still fuzzy. His gaze kept slipping to the water, checking that no one else had appeared. But with his fingers tracing Daenerys’ cunt, it was difficult to really focus on anything else.</p><p>Sweat was slipping down Jon’s body. As he rounded Daenerys’ nub and made her gasp, he swallowed and drew his eyes away from the beach to take in the sight of her. The view over her shoulder was amazing; her silver braid bobbing in her cleavage, her breasts moving quicker now as she was breathing harder, her stomach tensing, her legs drawing apart, her pink cunt opening up around his fingertips.</p><p>“You know, we were wondering when you’d spot us,” Daenerys whispered. She reached over to grab a hold of Jon’s hair. She twisted a black curl around her fingers and gave it a tug. “We’ve been watching you wander back and forth this stretch of beach since <em> forever</em>.”</p><p>Jon drew in a sharp breath through his nose. <em> They’ve been watching us? </em> “You weren’t around,” he insisted, his fingertips slipping further into her wet sex. Daenerys was slumped against his body. Her legs spread further to allow his first finger to slip inside of her. The moment he entered, he heard her gasp, and his lock was pulled harder. She felt amazingly tight around him. “I’m sure of it.”</p><p>“You want to bet?” Daenerys asked with a wry smile. As he pushed a second finger into her velvety inner, she let go of his lock and reached down past her arse, grabbing a sudden hold of his cock.</p><p>Jon gasped in surprise. He was rock-hard in her small hand.</p><p>“Arguing, arguing,” she clucked her tongue, bashing her lashes at him. Her cheeks had gone slightly pink, but her eyes were still incredibly teasing. As she spoke, her hand started moving up and down, stroking the length of his cock. “We started thinking you were some old couple yourself!”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jon mumbled, his cheeks red at the mere idea. But he found it hard to keep up a grimace when Daenerys was making him feel <em> so good.</em> Her grip was firm, but not too tight, and the way she dragged her palm across his cockhead made him groan.</p><p>“We had to move from the shadows of the trees to the sun,” Daenerys said. She grabbed Jon’s hand and moved him from between her legs, then turned on her knees as she sat facing him. “I don’t take well to the sun.” She let go of his cock, placed both of her hands firmly onto his chest, and then toppled him over.</p><p>Jon easily fell onto his back with a grunt. The sun shined brightly into his eyes, but not for long - swiftly, Daenerys climbed atop of him, her head shadowing the light, the weight of her body pressing him back into the burning sand. It prickled his skin, but the way she was looking at him was what kept his heartbeat going. <em> She looks like she could eat me up, </em> Jon thought, his cock throbbing excitedly.</p><p>“If I get a sunburn, I won’t be happy” Daenerys said, sounding almost accusatory. She straddled him, her cunt hovering his cock as she brushed her braid back over her shoulder, taking in the sight of him whilst licking her lips. “So I hope you’re worth it, Jon.” With that, she grabbed his stiff member, leaned in over him, and easily led his length to her sex.</p><p>The moment Jon’s cock pushed into Daenerys’ wet insides, he gasped in pleasure. Her muscles clenched down around him, immediately dragging his length further into her, and he could feel all his nerve-endings tickling as he stretched out her cunt. He was throbbing. For a second, his senses seemed to heighten - he could smell the sunscreen on her, and taste the salt from the water in the air. He wanted the moment to last forever.</p><p>But like her sopping sex, Daenerys seemed impatient too; no sooner had she sunk down onto his cock before she grabbed a hold of his hips, holding onto his flesh as she rocked her hips forward, making his cock re-enter her by an inch.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Jon whispered, amazed at what was taking place. Just minutes earlier, he’d been strolling the beach in a bad mood. Now, he was looking up at a beautiful woman as she rode his cock in the middle of the public beach. The idea alone would be enough to fuel most men’s fantasies. Actually partaking was making Jon’s eyes roll back.</p><p>Daenerys bit her inner cheek as she rocked down onto him. “God, that’s good,” she mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut as she adjusted herself to him. Still, her body didn’t stop moving, persistently rocking up and down on his fat girth as she rode him.</p><p>Jon reached up to grab a hold of her waist as he pushed up to meet her movements, making her gasp. “I haven’t even kissed you,” he realised, making Daenerys chuckle.</p><p>She placed her hands onto his abs, slowly climbing atop him as she sought his eyes. She reminded him of a cat, crawling toward its prey with a glimmering, attentive gaze. “Do you want to kiss me?” she asked in a sultry voice.</p><p>As Jon looked up at her face, he thought: <em> I’ve never wanted to kiss someone this much. </em> So he did: he grabbed a hold of her cheeks and pulled her face down, crashing their lips together in a needy, warm kiss. She tasted the way she looked - sweet, and stubborn, like sugar and beer rolled up into one. He couldn’t get enough; soon, his tongue was begging access, and Daenerys’ plump lips parted to allow him to search her small, wet mouth.</p><p>The heat between them was growing. As their bodies rubbed together, sweat and sunscreen mixed into one. Jon could feel the grains digging into his back, but it was nothing in comparison to the ache of Daenerys’ hips rolling ever so softly across him. She was finding an angle that pushed him deep into her, and yet he wanted <em> more</em>.</p><p>Jon’s arms slipped around Daenerys’ waist, holding her securely in place before he swiftly flipped them over, firmly pushing her down into the sand. She gasped in surprise, staring up at him with her violet eyes wide open. For a moment, he thought he’d made a mistake and upset her, but when he grinded into her, his cock rocking up into her inner <em>just right,</em> she moaned and lolled her head back into the sand.</p><p>Daenerys’ hands fell to the sides of her face, digging into the warm sand for leverage. “Please fuck me,” she whimpered needily, and Jon needed no further encouragement.</p><p>With his full weight keeping her firmly in place, Jon started rocking into Daenerys’ cunt at a pace. Her labia clamped around him tightly, her inner squeezed and tugged at his throbbing length, and her knees drew up to rest at his sides, inviting him deeper into her. She was moaning and thrashing below him, her breasts rising as she started panting, and Jon placed a hand firmly on each side of her face, keeping himself steady as he quickened his rhythm.</p><p>He was dripping sweat. His heartbeat was in his throat. His balls were tightening. <em> I won’t last much longer, </em> he thought, watching Daenerys’ beautiful face flush.</p><p>“Oh God,” Daenerys moaned as Jon rocked into her at a particularly good angle. Her feet pushed over his sides to his back, and she drew him closer, pushing herself up to meet with his jerks. “Oh God, don’t stop,” she whispered, her breath growing hotter and her words more strained. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!”</p><p>Jon’s muscles were so tense they were shivering. But he didn’t stop. As he pushed into her one more time, the full length of his cock stroking across her hardened nub in the same, she came. He knew it instantly from the way her cunt closed in on him, how her hands clenched to tight, white fists, and the way her head rolled back, her lips parting in a silent whine. Beneath him, he could feel her skin shiver, and when her hands suddenly pushed up, grabbed at his face and pulled him down into a breathless kiss, he too was overcome with a need to release.</p><p>As he pushed into her softness, he came, spilling his seed deep in her cunt. She felt so warm and tight on him that he could barely tell what was cum and what were her own juices. He only knew that his mind closed down, and his heart skipped a beat, and his skin tingled nicely.</p><p>Jon lingered in the warm sensation for a minute or two, allowing his cock to grow limp inside of her as their lips lazily moved against one another, having a last taste of their parched breaths. Then, with regret, he tugged himself free of her sex, rolled onto his back next to her, and faced the sun with a small: “Fucking hell.”</p><p>Daenerys laughed. “Fucking hell,” she repeated amused.</p><p>Jon rolled his head to the side and sent her a gentle smile. “So tell me,” he said, “was I worth it?”</p><p>Daenerys rolled onto her side and leaned onto her elbow as she watched him. Her eyes dragged from his cock to his abs, to his chest to his face. “Du knullar bra,” she said.</p><p>Jon’s brows drew together in confusion. “What?”</p><p>Daenerys smirked: “Jag ska knulla dig om och om igen.”</p><p>Something seemed to dawn on Jon. “You’re speaking Swedish?” he said and watched her nod. “What are you saying?”</p><p>Daenerys parted her lips to speak, but something out of the corners of their eyes seemed to catch her attention. There, from around the bend in the beach, two people came strolling hand in hand: it was Grey and Missandei.</p><p>“Use Google Translate later,” Daenerys suggested before sitting up and moving herself onto the towel. She gestured for Jon to do the same, and he just managed to join her side before the couple reached them. “How was the swim?” Daenerys asked, popping on her shades as she smiled at Missandei.</p><p>Her friend looked at Grey and replied: “He’s good at breaststrokes.” They both settled down in front of Daenerys and Jon, smiles on their lips.</p><p>Jon gave Grey a curious look. “You don’t look wet at all,” he commented.</p><p>Grey’s cheeks darkened. “Well, I dry quickly in the sun!” he insisted, though Jon had a very good feeling that whatever breaststrokes Missandei had been teaching him, they had very little to do with the sea. But before he could comment, Grey’s eyes looked him up and down. “Why’ve you become a sandcastle?” he asked.</p><p>Jon looked down himself. It was only then he realised that his body was <em> covered </em> in sand. The mix of sweat and sunscreen had made him the perfect place for grains and shells to stick. He peeled a little piece of seaweed off his navel as he muttered: “I don’t know how that happened.”</p><p>“What’re you guys doing tonight?” Missandei asked and cocked her head.</p><p>Grey was swift to reply: “Anything you want to do!”</p><p>Daenerys looked between Jon and Grey. “We’re actually on our way south. We’re going to a friend’s party. Care to join?”</p><p>Jon and Grey looked at each other. Then, they glanced toward the girls. They were scooting closer, sending them awfully naughty glances as they whispered amongst themselves.</p><p>“What do you think?” Grey asked in a whisper.</p><p>“I think I’d like to change citizenship,” Jon replied hotly.</p><p>“You know,” Daenerys voice cut through, “depending on how the evening goes, clothing may be optional.”</p><p>The guys’ almost spoke at once: “We’ll come!”</p><p>It was going to be a long, hot summer in Sweden, Jon thought. Not that he was complaining. As he caught Daenerys smirking at him, he reminded himself to look up the Swedish words to see just what she had in mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was written for the Jonerys Kinkfest prompt "Casual nudity". I hope you enjoyed it and the sexy art by DragonandDirewolf! I have at least two more stories coming next week - maybe more if I can pull myself together to write. For once I have the time and the inspiration, but not the concentration. Woe is me!</p><p>Hope you are all keeping well and I'll see you around soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>